ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
George Anton
George Anton is a professional e-wrestler who currently competes for ALPHA Wrestling, and is a member of the New Age Plague. He is the current #1 contender to the ALPHA Wrestling Spirit Championship after winning a Battle Royale against most of the ALPHA Roster. Early Life Anton was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1995, and was a natural athlete from a young age, competing in wrestling throughout his schooling while taking up boxing and kickboxing as well as Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu on the side. He competed in MMA fights in a semi-professional setting, and was scouted by the UFC, but before he took the contract he opted to explore the world of professional wrestling instead. Training at the NJPW Los Angeles Dojo and under the tutelage of veteran wrestler Jack Sevren, Anton honed his skills and a disdain for the flashiness and glamour of modern professional wrestling. He would take his leave from the dojo and hone his skills elsewhere. Professional Wrestling Career ALPHA Wrestling Wrestling (2018-Present) Beginnings Anton would debut at ALPHA after a backstage attack on one half of The Brigade, challenging Landon McQueen to a match after destroying Avion Harrison. McQueen would accept, and in the resulting contest, Anton would dominate for the majority of the match, managing to reverse McQueen's Black Lightning ''knee into a crucifix rollup that he transferred into his patented crucifix-trapped-elbow strike submission The Inevitable. He would beat McQueen into submission, causing McQueen to fall unconscious in the hold after sustaining repeated elbow strikes to the head and face. Following the match, Anton would declare a desire for true competition, leaving The Brigade defeated, and sent away from ALPHA. '''Revelation' Following his success against McQueen and Harrison, Anton would be approached by Brian Church and told that he was being watched, and that 'a new era' was upon them. Anton would heed Church's warning, and just one week later, he would destroy Kyle Ohio in a brutal contest that saw an ending come after Ohio's leg gave out during a German Suplex and Anton was able to execute a brutal Trepanation rolling elbow to secure a pinfall victory over Ohio. Post-match, Anton would lock in The Inevitable on Ohio, hitting him with brutal elbows and once again lamenting his disappointment with the grade of competition he was offered. He would be interviewed backstage post-match, but mid-interview, would shove Faye Evans and her camera crew for reasons as of yet unknown... New Age Plague and Number One Contendership At ALPHA's Ghost Nation show, Anton would defeat The Scorpion in a tightly contested pre-show match that would see Anton get the win after three Trepanation elbows and a Round-Trip leg lariat put Scorpion away for good. He gave The Scorpion his respects in a post-match promo, but made it clear that he was coming for the Wrestling Spirit championship regardless of who won the title match at Ghost Nation. Mere hours later at the end of the main event, while the Chaos Contingent attempted to support their leader, Aaron Arkham, Anton would debut alongside Miles Taylor as part of the New Age Plague. The two would help Stevens secure the victory after taking out the Chaos Contingent, and on the November 28th edition of ALPHA Wrestling, Anton stood alongside his brothers in the ring as they detailed the goal of the New Age Plague. On the December 5th edition of ALPHA Wrestling, Anton entered a battle royale to determine the number one contender to Marcus's Wrestling Spirit title, and won after last eliminating Shawn Hunter. He would make his mission to claim the title known shortly after. Miscellaneous Ventures On November 28th, Anton invaded the main event of Chicago-based AAW Wrestling, laying out Trevor Lee and ACH in the midst of their sixty-minute title match. He would degrade their style of wrestling and state that 'The New Age Plague' was coming, before leaving without any further struggle. Personal Life Anton is a solitary man, and as such little is known of his family life. He has two younger sisters, roughly eleven and thirteen years his junior, but their names are unknown. He resides in a small apartment in the roof of a gym in Philadelphia, and lives a sparse lifestyle. In Wrestling * Finishing Maneuvers ** Trepanation (Roaring elbow, various uses and applications. Most common finisher.) ** The Round Trip (Ripcord Thrust Kick, aimed to the head or throat. Usually follows a series of Trepanation blows to take down larger opponents.) ** The Inevitable (Crucifix-Trapped hold with repeated elbow blows to the head, usually until a point of submission or unconsciousness.) * Signature Maneuvers ** Unsafe Working Conditions (Rolling knee-bar, usually snapped out of nowhere or through a roll-up) ** And Then Some (Repeated shoot strikes and chops to wear an opponent down, usually followed up with a snap knee strike or a brutal punch to lay an opponent out. Most strikes target the head to weaken it for application of The Inevitable.) ** The Long Goodnight (A Sleeper Hold, usually applied from a downed position in an effort to keep the opponent grounded.) ** The Hansen Special (A brutally stiff lariat, done in tribute to one of Anton's idols, Stan Hansen. ) * Regular Maneuvers ** Shoot kicks to the head and torso. ** Stomps and kicks to limbs, occasionally on the apron. ** Multiple knee strikes including/not limited to: running knees, jumping knees, bicycle knees. ** Shoot punches and strikes to the torso and limbs, especially whilst grounded. ** Overhead chops and punches. ** German suplex and assorted variations. ** Dragon suplex and assorted variations. ** Penalty Kick targeted to the head, neck, and back. ** Variety of submissions and chokes to wear an opponent down, including but not limited to headlocks, sleepers, and other grounded submissions. ** Brainbusters, occasionally to the knee or spinning variations. ** Variety of arm-based submissions, including but not limited to armbars, armbreakers, bridging armbars and so forth. ** Variety of leg-based submissions, including but not limited to leglocks, kneebars, ankle locks, and calf slicers. ** Various corner-trapped strikes, including a clothesline, repeated elbows, machine gun chops, knife edge chops, and a clothesline/belly-to-belly suplex combination. ** O'Connor Roll/German Suplex from the corner. ** Roll-ups and roll-throughs, although these are mainly used for desperation if Anton can't score a win otherwise. Often, Anton will roll-through a move to distract an opponent and follow it up with a brutal response. ** Strike combinations based upon what's appropriate. * Retired Maneuvers ** N/A * Nicknames ** The Teacher ** The Pale Horse ** The Tool of The End * Managers ** Brian Church * Entrance Music ** "New Disease" by Spineshank **'"Black Sun" by Death Cab for Cutie' * Picture Bases ** Tim Thatcher * Career Record and Statistics ** 4-0-0 ** 1.00 Winning Percentage Championships and Accomplishments * N/A, but soon to be filled in...